


The Last Book of the Gospel

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck writes, M/M, The Winchester Gospel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck poured himself more alcohol, switching to bourbon. This was not how the gospel was supposed to go. Sure, he had no real control over what happened, but he’d actually prayed that something like this wouldn’t. Alas, there was nothing he could do.<br/>You can’t change fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Book of the Gospel

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, sadness and regret written across both men’s faces. There wasn’t a lot they could do to right the wrongs they’d done, so this seemed like the only viable option. While their left hands grasped each other’s shoulders, their right gripped swords. Making eye contact one last time, Gabriel and Cas thrust their swords into one another’s torsos. Bright light filled the room, and then vanished. The only things left were two swords, two vessels, and two pairs of ash-like wings adorning the floor.

 

_Chuck threw his pen across the room. He was supposed to be a profit, for God’s sake, not the next great American novelist. The Winchester Gospel was quickly turning into a bad SyFy movie. After taking a long pull of his whiskey, he retrieved his pen and sat back down. These visions had come in reverse chronological order._

_So, now that the end was written, it was time to start at the beginning._

 

Having a long-distance relationship with an angel was not simple. Of course, nothing in the Winchester’s life was ever easy, so they pushed through. They may only get to see their significant other’s every once in a while, and even then it’s rarely one on one, but it was something. They were in love.

They should have known something would go wrong. Something always did. But they’d been so damned blind to everything, wishing and hoping that, this time, it would be okay.

But it wasn’t. And it never would be again.

It started with Dean and Cas, which really wasn’t a surprise considering Dean usually blazed the trail for heartache. After three months of not seeing each other, they were together for exactly twenty-two minutes before Dean came storming back into the hotel room, flopping roughing onto the bed and turning on wrestling. Sam merely glanced at him, not bothering to ask what was wrong. Dean hated wrestling, but it was probably the only thing that didn’t remind him of Cas. So Sam continued to read his book, the only sounds in the room being the occasional page turn from Sam and various grunts from the TV.

While Dean showered, Sam went out to get food. As well as burgers and fries, he brought back enough pie to last them a few days. Dean needed it for comfort. Sam figured it was only a matter of time before he did too.

He knew something was wrong when Gabriel called instead of just popping in like usual.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sammy.”

“Are you coming down this week? Like you said?” he asked hopefully.

“Actually, Sam, I can’t…”

“Oh…”

“It’s just that I have other plans. A bunch of us are getting together to talk shop, you know, like an angel’s night out.” Gabriel sounded distracted.

“Well, I could come too, couldn’t I? It’s not like I don’t know anything supernatural. And…I’d still get to see you. I miss you, Gabriel…”

“I…uh…miss you too. But Cas feels weird about it, you know, and Uriel doesn’t like you so…”

“So I’m not welcome.” The silence on the other end was all the answer Sam needed. “I guess that’s it then?”

“Sam…”

“I can’t do this anymore, Gabriel.”

“I’m sorry…”

Sam hung up the phone. Dean gave a sympathetic stare and handed him a fork, which he gladly took.

 

_Chuck poured himself more alcohol, switching to bourbon. This was not how the gospel was supposed to go. Sure, he had no real control over what happened, but he’d actually prayed that something like this wouldn’t. Alas, there was nothing he could do._

_You can’t change fate._

 

They were fighting, and not the usual silent-cold-shoulder kind. They were physically fighting. The crappy motel room looked, ironically, like the apocalypse had ripped through. Two lamps lay broken on the floor. The TV had a cracked screen. The drapes hung in tatters around the window.

Finally, Sam got the upper hand and slammed a right hook into Dean’s jaw with a sickening crack. He landed on the bed, flopping back, arms raised above his head, defeated. On instinct, Sam straddled him and leaned in close.

Their eyes met for a moment before Dean raised his head, causing their lips to meet.

 

_If he didn’t feel obligated to write it, Chuck would stop right now. He was fighting back bile as it was, and he still had deeper to go. Literally. As much as his fans thought the brothers should be together, it was hard to think about now that he knew his characters. It was easy, when they were fictional. Everything was different now._

 

**_You better lie down ‘cause the angels are watching_ **

**_He closed his eyes and said “Quit the talking._ **

**_You can hurt me do whatever you like.”_ **

****

**_So he said “Shut your mouth, boy. The angels are listening.”_ **

**_He crossed himself, now the moments are missing._ **

**_“You can hurt me do whatever you like.”_ **

 

They probably shouldn’t be doing this, yet here they were, completely naked and panting. There was no slow build up to it, but neither was there a pretense. Sam and Dean both knew they were doing this because they needed someone. Cas had crushed Dean. Gabriel had broken Sam. There was no reason for explanations or blame. This was a one-time deal. This was to feel.

“Sammy…” Dean pleaded, spreading his legs wider. “Please.”

Sam entered him with one sharp thrust, causing them both to groan. “They’re watching us, Dean.” He whispered in his brother’s ear. “The angels. They can see us.”

Dean bucked his hips. “Shut up, Sam. Just move, dammit.”

He thrust again, this time long and slow, almost gentle.

“Shit, Sam. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

“Dean—”

“Just do whatever you want. Use me.”

At his words, Sam broke and proceeded to pound into Dean, who was biting his lip to keep quiet.

“They can hear us, Dean. The angels. They’re listening.”

“Shut your mouth,” was all he got out before a moan ripped from his throat and he came, almost violently. Sam wasn’t far behind, unable to control himself with Dean contracting around him.

 

_Chuck stood from his seat, trying not to rip it all up and throw it away. He wanted so badly to change the story, to change their story. He couldn’t, he knew that, which was probably why it hurt so much. Unfortunately, and thankfully, this was the last book in The Winchester Gospel._

_He didn’t know whether to rejoice or mourn._

 

Sam and Dean had no one left in life, which meant that, in death, there was no one to…take care of the arrangements, as they say. They didn’t get a hunter’s funeral. They weren’t even cremated. Side-by-side, they were placed in pine boxes in an abandoned field behind Bobby’s house. For all intents and purposes, they didn’t exist, having legally died years ago. No headstones were placed, only rocks circled around each grave.

Having been so...unsatisfied in life, it would have been no surprise for Sam and Dean to haunt a place, or a person. But you can’t haunt heaven.

Cas and Gabriel, from their places in heaven, snapped two gravestones into existence. Dean’s read, simply:

“Carry on my wayward son.”

One Sam’s, they’d put:

“There will be peace when you are done.”

 

_Tears began to fall from Chuck’s eyes._

 

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, sadness and regret written across both men’s faces. There wasn’t a lot they could do to right the wrongs they’d done, so this seemed like the only viable option. While their left hands grasped each other’s shoulders, their right gripped swords. Making eye contact one last time, Gabriel and Cas thrust their swords into one another’s torsos. Bright light filled the room, and then vanished. The only things left were two swords, two vessels, and two pairs of ash-like wings adorning the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Sister by She Wants Revenge.


End file.
